mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Space Race
Mitchell Space Race is a 2000 kart-racing video game developed by THQ Studio Australia, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games. It was originally announced as a Nintendo 64 game in 1998, but was later moved to the Dreamcast. It was ported to PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox in 2003 (under the name "Mitchell Space Race") with a new tournament mode. Gameplay Mitchell Space Race has with a new tournament mode alot familiar to Warner Bros. Interactive's Looney Tunes: Space Race videogame. It has a cel-shaded animation which was used in the game. the game lets you play as various rocket-sled-riding Mitchell characters, who compete against each other in typical kart-racing-style matches. Due to the artists' skillful use of cel-shaded graphics, the game's characters look and seem very faithful to their television counterparts. Some corners were cut in terms of the gameplay, however, and the result is a kart racer that isn't quite as solid as the best that the genre has to offer. The PS2 version used their Michael Jackson-styled music with the same gameplay and plot as their sega dreamcast counterpart. Basic Information As the first of the Mitchell Kart spin-off games, this game set the stage to pace on every turn Characters Playable Characters *Mitchell *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Marquessa Hidden Playable Characters The hidden characters can be played if you beat them at a challenge course: *Kelly *Devin *Scottie *Sarah *Ebony *Valerie *Bret *The Martin King Non-Playable Characters *Martians *Earthlings *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *The SWAT Team *Brock Clark & Kwame Alston *Devin (race goal attendant) *Amber (The broadcast photographer of the game) *[[]] (The special spot-on broadcast reporter of the game) *[[]] (The professional broadcaster of the game) Plot Premise Everyone favorite Martian has a problem. A small blue planet floating innocently enough out in the middle of space is, in fact, disrupting his quality television viewing; all of the planet's electronic gadgets are absolutely ruining his tube's reception and that, above everything else, is simply not acceptable. Something must be done. The solution is easy enough. This "Earth," as it's called, must be destroyed. With it wiped out entirely, it can no longer interfere with his reception. With "Q-64" conductor explosives on the mind, the out-of-touch alien sets out to do just that. Unfortunately for him (and decidedly lucky for us), his explosives are stolen by a renegade band of Martians and scattered throughout the galaxy. Players race on a healthy selection of space-themed tracks and collect special Mitchell crates in order to execute various gags on competing racers Voice Cast *Jason Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Amy Palant as Gavin O'Neal Davis *Moneca Stori as Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Liz Ortiz as Jennifer Hooker *Dan Green as Martin J. Moody *Richard Ian Cox as David Jessie Drake *Kirby Robert Morrow as Nicholas Dunn *Mike Pollock as Marquessa Reception (PS2) 62.63% | MC = (DC) 83/100 (PS2) 62/100 | Allgame = (DC) (PS2) | CVG = 5/10 | EGM = (DC) 8/10 (PS2) 5/10 | GI = 7/10 | GameRev = (DC) B− (PS2) C | GSpot = (DC) 7/10 (PS2) 5.9/10 | GSpy = 8/10 | GameZone = (PS2) 7.5/10 (DC) 7/10 | IGN = (DC) 9/10 (PS2) 6.9/10 | OPM = }} The game was met with positive to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 77.77% and 83 out of 100 for the Dreamcast version, and 62.63% and 62 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. References External links * Category:2000s video games Category:2000 video games Category:2003 video games Category:Sega Dreamcast games Category:Xbox video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Nintendo GameCube games Cancelled Nintendo 64 games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Karting video games Category:Krome Studios games Category:THQ games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:Mitchell Space Race Mitchell Space Race series Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Video games developed in Australia THQ stubs Alternate versions and ports